Muka Dua
by Shawokey
Summary: Tidak pernah Sasuke kira bahwa ada sosok yang lebih 'sempurna' dari dirinya. Dan dia Uzumaki Naruto? NARUSASU. Chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Muka Dua**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**By Rannada Youichi**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha...

Tanpa berpikirpun semua orang pastinya tahu bahwa nama marga yang kusandang di depan namaku adalah klan terhebat sepanjang masa. Dengan kekayaan yang melimpah, kejeniusan yang selalu menurun kepada keturunannya-kecuali Uchiha Sishui-serta paras di atas rata-rata menjadikan klan Uchiha begitu terkenal. Dan aku begitu beruntung menjadi bagian dari Uchiha, ehm... atau lebih tepatnya, Uchiha beruntung ada aku sebagai keturunannya.

Aku bukanlah tipe orang munafik yang akan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak suka dengan kehidupanku saat ini.

Bosan?

Bosan dengan apa? Bosan karena aku hidup mewah? Bosan karena semua orang menyukaiku? Tentu saja tidak. Aku menikmati itu semua...

Aku tidak pernah bosan melihat wajah can-eh, maksudku wajah tampanku di cermin setiap pagi. Dan melihat bayangan wajahku di cermin adalah kebiasaanku. Namun kenyatannya, lebih dari 15 tahun aku melakukannya, aku tak merasa bosan sedikitpun. Bahkan semakin hari, aku semakin mengagumi wajahku yang semakin rupawan.

Dari semua 'kesempurnaan' yang aku miliki, ada satu hal yang paling bisa membuat semua gadis, bahkan para sem-uke bertekuk lutut padaku, yaitu sikapku yang begitu dingin.

Di luar rumah, aku tak pernah tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Suatu kelebihan ketika aku bisa menguarkan aura dinginku yang membuatku 10 kali lipat terlihat lebih keren. Dan kekerenanku terbukti dengan tak ada seorang pun yang berhasil berpaling dariku setiap mereka melihatku. Bahkan di sekolahku saat ini, semua orang tahu aku dan mereka semua berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan perhatian dariku. Hebat kan?

Tok-tok...

"Tuan muda, sarapan sudah siap. Fugaku-_sama _meminta Anda untuk segera menuju ruang makan."

Aku memeriksa jam tangan berwarna biru muda yang melingkar manis di tangan kananku. Pukul setengah tujuh pagi? Kukira masih pukul 6 pagi, kenapa pagi ini terasa begitu cepat? Bahkan aku belum puas mengamati bayanganku di cermin.

"Tuan muda,"

"Iya! Aku segera kesana," semburku. Dasar pelayan cerewet!

**+MD+**

"Pagi!" sapaku setelah ku sampai di ruang makan.

Hening.

Tak adakah yang mau menjawab sapaanku? Mereka malah sibuk makan. Kenapa mereka tidak menungguku? Apa mereka begitu lapar? Apa mereka-

"Seragam siapa yang kau gunakan, Sasuke?"

Mungkin pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh _Kaa-san_ terlihat aneh, tentu saja seragam yang melekat di tubuhku itu adalah seragamku. Tetapi aku tak heran, karena memang seragam yang aku gunakan saat ini tidak sepertinya yang aku gunakan biasanya.

"Bukankah itu seragam Konoha High School?" Itachi-_nii_ ikut bertanya. Tentu saja dia terkejut melihatku menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan seragam yang dikenakannya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau memakainya?" tanya Itachi-nii lagi.

Tidak adakah kesempatanku untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu? Aku lapar.

Niatku tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari Itachi-_nii_, tapi melihat Itachi-_nii_, _Kaa-san_, dan juga _Tou-san _yang terlihat begitu 'ingin tahu', akhirnya aku menjawab, "Iya, ini memang seragam Konoha High School."

"Jangan bilang kau pindah sekolah lagi!"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Dan aku yakin mereka sudah bisa menduga apa yang aku perbuat.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau pindah sekolah lagi? Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya. Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya _Tousan_ heran. Maaf _Tou-san,_ aku sendiri juga heran pada diriku sendiri yang mudah sekali bosan.

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan _Tou-san_.

"Siapa yang mengurus kepindahanmu?" tanya _Kaa-san._

"Sishui_-nii_," jawabku singkat.

Aku melihat _Tou-san_ menghela nafas panjang. Aku yakin sebelumnya _Tou-san_ sudah menduga bahwa Shisui-_nii_ lah yang membantuku. Karena semua tahu kalau Shisui-_nii_ adalah orang yang begitu memanjakanku dan Shisui-_nii _akan bersedia membantuku dalam hal apapun.

"Katakan apa alasanmu!" perintah Itachi-_nii. _

"Bosan," jawabku lirih.

"Kau tidak bisa berpindah-pindah sekolah hanya karena kau bosan, Sasuke. Kau memang jenius, mungkin tak masalah jika kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran selama beberapa hari karena kau bisa mengejar ketertinggalanmu. Tetapi tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu sampai tuntas?"

Aku menahan nafasku mendengar penuturan kakakku satu-satunya itu. Dia terlihat marah dengan keputusanku. Padahal biasanya dia selalu menerima apa yang aku putuskan.

"Eh, aku... Aku berjanji ini yang terakhir. Aku tak akan pindah sekolah lagi, _nii-san,_" kataku pada akhirnya.

"Kau janji?"

Aku mengangguk pasti.

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat!" ajak Itachi-_nii _padaku. Semoga dia tidak marah lagi. Memang harus akui, aku adalah tipe orang yang mudah bosan dengan apapun, kecuali kesempurnaan yang ada pada diriku. Aku tidak akan bosan dengan itu. Bahkan aku akan menjaganya untuk selama-lama-lama-lamanya!

**+MD+**

Wow, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sekolah Itachi-_nii _ begitu besar. Memang sih bangunannya tidak setinggi sekolah-sekolahku yang dulu, tetapi sepertinya sangat luas. Orang-orangnya juga ramah-tidak sok mencari perhatian seperti yang sering ditunjukkan oleh 'mantan' teman-temanku dulu karena terlihat jelas dari cara mereka menyapa dan tatapan mata mereka. Tentu saja aku tidak membalas sapaan mereka. Ingat! Posisiku bukanlah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang manja-ini kata Itachi-_nii, _padahal aku bukan akan manja-tetapi sekarang posisiku adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin.

Kulihat Itachi-_nii _tertawa kecil yang tentu saja membuatku menyernyit. Hei, tidak ada yang aneh dan tiba-tiba sosok di sampingku tertawa? Apa Itachi-_nii _sudah gila?

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau tidak usah berpura-pura menjadi sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berbeda, _my little brother_! Karena sehebat-hebatnya aura dingin mu, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan 'dia'. Bahkan pesonaku saja bisa kalah. Apalagi dirimu!"

Ugh-aku benci jika Itachi -_nii _mulai meremehkanku. Tetapi siapa yang dimaksud Itachi-_nii?_

"Kyaaa! Dia semakin tampan!"

"Lihat kulit tan nya yang seksi itu!"

"Oh, Tuhan! Dia menatapku!"

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Hah? Ada apa ribut-ribut? Tak tahukah mereka bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang mencari ketenangan untuk memikirkan siapa orang itu?

"Dia orangnya," bisik Itachi-_nii. _

Dan aku melihatnya.

Sosok yang benar-benar tidak ada apa-apanya menurutku.

Rambutnya pirangnya yang terlihat lembut.

Wajahnya yang begitu tampan.

Mata birunya. Bibirnya.

Kulitnya yang seksi.

Dan auranya begitu bersahabat.

Glek.

KENAPA ADA MANUSIA YANG LEBIH KEREN DARIKU?

**TBC**

**Haha! Fic belum kelar malah buat yang lain lagi... **

**Maaf banget! Buntu mau ngelanjutin. **

**Jadi aku buat fic yang lebih ringan aja... **

**Sasuke OOC? Mungkin. Tapi itu kan hanya dalam pikirannya. Kalau sama orang lain sih ya agak-agak dingin... **

**Review ya...**

**Salam,**

**Rannada Youichi...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muka Dua**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**By Rannada Youichi (Shawokey)**

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto," terang Itachi-_nii_.

Uzumaki Naruto. Nama yang jelek, ya-sejelek orangnya.

"Kau terpesona?"

"Iy-tidak! Aku beribu-ribu kali lebih keren dari dia. Lihat saja bentuk rambut kuningnya yang aneh itu. Terlihat kusam dan tidak terawat, wajahnya juga aneh, dan kulitnya juga sepertinya kasar," ucapku seenaknya.

"Kau mengatakan kebalikan dari apa yang kau pikirkan. Ia kan Sasu-_chan_?" goda Itachi-_nii_.

Ugh-aku tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Karena memang dia mempesona-tentu saja dia masih di bawahku, jauh di bawahku.

Aku melihat laki-laki bernama 'Uzumaki Naruto' yang sok itu berjalan ke arah ku dan Itachi-_nii_ berdiri. Apa yang ingin ia lakukan? Jangan-jangan ia ingin melamarku? Aku akan menolaknya jika memang itu terjadi. Aku belum siap menikah...

"Hai, Itachi!"

Aku hampir terjengkang mendengar suara cempreng mautnya. Jujur-aku pikir suaranya akan terdengar berwibawa, tetapi ternyata-suaranya bahkan lebih cempreng daripada sepupuku yang bahkan belum bisa memanggilku dengan benar.

Dan jangan pikir dia bisa mengalahkan kekerenanku dengan suaranya yang mengerikan dan menggelikan itu.

"Dia siapa? Apa adikmu?" tanyanya.

Pertanyaan bodoh! Aku dan Itachi-_nii_ begitu mirip dari ujung rambut raven kerenku sampai kuku jariku, seharusnya dia tidak perlu bertanya hal seperti itu. Semua orang yang melihatku pastinya sudah menduga kalau aku adalah adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Dengan otaknya yang aku yakin separuh dari otakku itu membuatku semakin berpikir dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan diriku.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal!"

"Hn," aku hanya menggumamkan kata itu. Walaupun kata itu terdengar tidak ada maknanya sama-sekali, tetapi banyak orang mengatakan kalau kata ciptaanku itu keren. Setidaknya itu memberikan kesan bahwa aku memang ditakdirkan lahir dengan aura yang berbeda. Aura _cool _yang membuat semua orang menyukaiku.

"Maaf, dia memang terlalu dingin," Itachi-_nii_ mengatakan kalimat itu dengan nada menyesal yang dibuat-buat. Tetapi aku yakin pasti dalam hatinya dia sibuk menertawakanku. Darimana aku tahu? Entahlah, mungkin ikatan batin antara kakak dan adik.

"Ya, tidak masalah. Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu ya Itachi, dan ehm-"

"Sasuke-Uchiha Sasuke," kataku datar.

Dia tersenyum. Oh, tamp-jelek sekali senyumannya! Membuatku ingin muntah. Seandainya aku bisa melihat senyumannya lagi...

Sekali lagi saja...

Dan tanpa kuduga sebelumnya, dia tersenyum lagi.

Oh NO!

Tuhan, jangan buat aku pingsan!

**+MD+**

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Hn," ucapku merespon guru berambut putih dan bermasker hitam yang mengaku sebagai wali kelasku. Sedingin-dinginnya aku, tentunya aku harus menghormati orang yang lebih tua dariku. Benar kan?

Aku berdiri di depan kelas dengan wajah datar. Aura dinginku ku pancarkan banyak-banyak agar kekerenanku bertambah setiap detiknya. Dan seperti yang aku duga sebelumnya, tidak ada satupun siswa di kelas ini yang tidak menatapku dengan tatapan memuja, kecuali-

Apa yang dilakukan siswa yang duduk di deretan paling belakang itu? Ia malah sibuk membaca komik. Ugh-keterlaluan. Tak tahukah jika salah satu dari 7 keajaiban dunia sedang berdiri di depan kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri?

Tetapi dilihat-lihat, bukankah itu si Uzumaki itu? Rambut kuningnya, itu sepertinya menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Ehem!"

Oops, aku baru sadar jika aku sejak tadi hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tanpa mengurangi rasa wibawaku, aku memperkenalkan diriku, "Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal!"

Dan terdengar tepuk tangan riuh dari teman,ehm-atau lebih tepatnya pengagum baruku. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka memanggil namaku dengan penuh kekaguman. Tetapi ada juga siswi yang mendelik sebal padaku. Ada apa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Cih, siapa peduli?

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di sana," si _sensei _berambut putih itu menunjuk kursi di deretan paling belakang. Aku segera duduk di tempat yang disediakan untukku. Dan ternyata memang benar. Pembaca komik yang tidak sopan itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Ketika aku berjalan menuju ke tempat dudukku, aku sekilas melihat komik yang dibacanya.

Crayon Shinchan vol 256?

Hmmpft...

"Dasar bayi!" gumamku. Entah dia mendengar atau tidak.

Ketika pelajaran berlangsung, aku gelisah. Aku tidak tahan, aku mau sekarang. Dan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi aku mengirim pesan pada Itachi-_nii_.

**Itachi-**_**nii**_**! AKU MAU CRAYON SHINCHAN EDISI TERBARU. AKU MAU SEKARANG! TITIK!**

Tak lama aku mengirim pesan pada Itachi-_nii_, ponsel di laci mejaku bergetar.

**From: Itachi-**_**nii**_

**Memang edisi terbaru sudah keluar?**

Dan aku langsung membalasnya.

**Iya, salah satu siswa disini sedang membacanya. Pokoknya aku mau sekarang Itachi-**_**nii**_**, huks!**

**From Itachi-**_**nii**_

**Baiklah, nanti aku perintahkan Kuroki untuk membelinya. **

**Jangan ganggu aku! Kau belajarlah yang rajin!**

Dan tanpa kusadari, aku senyam-senyum sendirian saat itu. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membacanya!

Oh iya, jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa aku bayi!

**+MD+**

Setelah jam guru berambut putih itu selesai, si ketua kelas yang bernama Nara Shikimaru atau apalah itu memberiku kaos olahraga. Kaos olahraganya berawarna hitam. Aku suka sekali dengan warna hitam karena begitu kontras dengan kulitku namun begitu menyatu dengan mataku dan banyak orang mengatakan ketika aku menggunakan baju berwarna hitam aku akan terlihat lebih cute-ehem, tampan.

Namun masalahnya, aku tidak mau ganti baju bersama yang lainnya. Bukannya karena aku tidak berotot, aku berotot kok. Ya, walaupun agak samar. Hehe...

Aku segera ganti baju di kamar mandi. Dan ketika ku melihat pantulan wajahku di cermin, ugh-sungguh! Aku jadi ingin menghabiskan 2 jam pelajaran olahraga ini untuk memandang wajahku di cermin. Daripada aku mengikuti olahraga yang membuat badanku penuh keringat (keringatku tidak bau, ingat itu!) Tetapi tidak! Aku sudah berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik di sekolah ini. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus ikut pelajaran olahraga. Semangat!

Semangat!

Semangat!

Semangat?

Semangatku langsung luntur ketika Guy _sensei_ mengatakan bahwa pelajaran olahraga hari ini adalah sepak bola. Oh, tidak! Kenapa tidak sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan di ruangan saja, basket atau bulu tangkis mungkin. Kenapa harus di lapangan yang begitu panas?

"Baiklah. Untuk pembagian kelompok akan kuserahkan pada Shikamaru. Dan untuk siswa perempuan, kalian bisa bermain voli di lapangan sebelah sana. Kalian harus menunjukkan semangat masa muda kalian. MENGERTI!"

"MENGERTI!" semua berteriak, kecuali aku. Aku? Aku bingung.

"Hei, nak. Kau tidak mengatakan 'kata kuncinya'. Ada apa?" tanya _sensei_ aneh itu kepadaku.

Kata kunci? Kata kunci apa? Ini pelajaran olahraga atau main tebak-tebakan?

"Maaf, Guy _sensei_. Dia anak baru," salah seorang siswi berambut pink memberi tahu.

Guy _Sensei_ langsung tersenyum lebar, "Oh, kau anak baru. Pantas saja kau tidak mengerti. Harus kau ingat. Setiap aku mengatakan kata 'mengerti' kau juga harus menjawab dengan kata 'mengerti' dan harus bersuara lantang. Hal itu untuk menunjukkan semangat jiwa mudamu."

Semangat jiwa muda. Tetapi aku tidak bersemangat sama-sekali.

"Kau MENGERTI?"

Aku mengangguk.

"KAU MENGERTI?" kali ini volumenya dua kali lebih besar. Aku merinding dan kemudian aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"KAU MENGERTI?"

Ting!

_Damn_! Aku ingat! Bukankah itu kata kuncinya.

"Mengerti!" jawabku datar.

"MENGERTI!"

"Iya, aku mengerti!"

"Mana semangat mudamu, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Orang ini benar-benar...

"UCHI-"

"IYA AKU MENGERTI _BAKA SENSEI_!"

Dan akhirnya setelah aku mengatakan itu, aku bisa kembali ke kamar mandi untuk menatap bayangan wajahku di cermin. Kau memang tampan, mempesona, dan-

"Kamar mandi harus sudah bersih saat bel istirahat berbunyi. MENGERTI!"

Dasar pengganggu. Iya-iya aku akan membersihkan kamar mandi. Kenapa Guy _sensei_ hobi sekali berteriak?

"Kau mengerti, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"IYA _SENSEI_ AKU MENGERTI!" ujarku putus asa. Kulihat dia tersenyum puas.

"Aku menyuruhmu ke tempat ini bukan untuk bercermin, Uchiha Sasuke. Karena kau berdandan sekalipun kau tak akan bisa terlihat mempesona jika kau belum mengeluarkan aura semangat jiwa mudamu. Jika kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa meminta Rock Lee. Dia hebat sekali dalam menangani masalah ketidakmampuanmu itu."

"Maksudmu Rock Lee berambut mangkuk dan bertampang bodoh itu?" tanyaku tanpa sadar. Dan ketika ku sadar apa yang baru saja aku katakan, aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Uchiha Sasuke?

"Setelah kau selesai membersihkan tempat ini, kau bisa membersihkan kamar mandi di lantai 2."

Dasar!

Benci!

Kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?

**+MD+**

Lelah.

Tulangku sepertinya tidak berada di tempatnya. Remuk.

Aku ingin pulang.

Pulang.

Aku rindu ranjangku yang empuk, aku rindu gulingku yang lucu, aku rindu bantal patrick ku. Aku rin-

"Hei," aku terkejut. Bukankah ini bukan jam istirahat. Jangan-jangan dia membolos?

Dia tersenyum. Senyuman itu, senyuman milik Uzumaki Naruto. Senyuman yang menghangatkan.

"Ini," dia menyerahkan kotak bekal makananku. Aku terperangah.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanyaku marah. Tentu saja aku marah. Hei! Kotak bekalku bergambar Shinchan. Bagaimana jika dia bertanya aneh-aneh?

"Aku mendapatkan pesan dari Itachi untuk menjagamu. Dan kulihat kau sejak tadi tidak ada di tempatmu, jadi aku berencana untuk mencarimu. Aku melihat kotak bekal makanan di laci mejamu jadi aku bawa. Bisa saja kan kau kelaparan hingga tak kuat untuk kembali ke kelas?"

"Kau pikir aku selemah itu?" tanyaku tak terima.

Dia malah terkekeh_. Please_, jangan salah tingkah...

"Aku kan hanya bercanda."

Hening.

Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bahkan kotak bekalku hanya ku genggam. Entahlah, aku merasa aneh ketika di dekatnya.

"Crayon Shinchan."

EH?

"Kau menyebut diriku bayi karena menyukai tokoh kartun itu. Lalu kau? Bukankah kau juga bayi? Bahkan kotak bekal saja bergambar Shinchan."

Ini dia yang kutakutkan. Harga diriku yang kubangun bertahun-tahun, apakah harus runtuh hanya karena Uzumaki Naruto yang bahkan baru beberapa jam lalu aku kenal?

"Aku bukan dirimu yang menyukai tokoh kartun seperti ini," ujarku dingin.

"Lalu?"

"Ini dari fansku, _baka!_" ujarku membela diri.

"Dari fansmu?" kulihat dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Aku mengangguk dan kemudian menyeringai, "Uzumaki Naruto, asal kau tahu. Aku seorang Uchiha. Dan aku dilahirkan bukan untuk membaca hal-hal seperti itu apalagi menyukainya. Ada banyak buku yang bisa kubaca yang lebih bermanfaat dari itu. Jadi jangan pernah menganggap bahwa aku sama sepertimu, bayi!"

Dan setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung pergi.

'Maaf Shinchan, bukannya aku bermaksud seperti itu. Aku menyukaimu, sungguh!' batinku dengan mencium wallpaper ponselku yang bergambar tokoh kartun favoritku itu.

**+MD+**

Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi. Aku segera mencari Itachi_-nii_. Kulihat dia tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya," ucapnya kemudian menyeringai.

Aku menatapnya datar, padahal dalam hati aku bersorak gembira. Aku tidak bisa tertawa bahagia dengan orang-orang disekitarku. Itu berbahaya untukku.

"Kita pulang sekarang!"

Aku langsung masuk ke mobil.

"Kuroki berhasil mendapatkannya?" tanyaku pada Itachi-_nii._

Itachi-_nii_ menggeleng, "Tidak, dia sudah mencari ke semua toko buku di Konoha, tetapi ternyata telah habis. Jadi aku pinjamkan komiknya dari temanku."

"Aku mau baca sekarang!" pintaku.

"Tidak boleh! Terakhir kau membaca dalam mobil kau langsung muntah-muntah! Kau membacanya nanti saja setelah sampai di rumah!"

Dan aku hanya bisa menggerundel dalam hati.

**+MD+**

"Ini," Itachi-_nii _menyodorkan komik kesukaanku itu. Aku segera merebut komik itu dan membawanya ke kamar. Tanpa mengganti baju seragamku, aku langsung saja tiduran di ranjang dan membacanya.

Gila! Aku suka sekali ceritanya. Terserah jika semua orang di rumah mendengar tertawaku yang terdengar 'luar biasa', yang penting aku sudah meminta mereka untuk tutup mulut agar tidak ada satu orang luar pun yang tahu tentang diriku yang sebenarnya. Khukhukhu...

Namun, pluk.

Ketika aku sampai di halaman terakhir, ada secarik kertas yang sepertinya memang sengaja diselipkan disini.

Dan setelah kubuka lipatan kertas itu dan kubaca...

TIDAK! Apa-apaan ini?

**Hai, aku pemilik komik ini. **

**Tolong dijaga baik-baik ya karena aku sulit sekali mendapatkan komik ini. **

**Dan tolong segera dikembalikan kepadaku setelah kau selesai membacanya. **

**Jangan lupa berterima kasih kepada Itachi, karena dia kau bisa kupinjami komik ini. **

**Dan aku titip terima kasih juga pada kakakmu karena berkat kakakmu aku tahu ternyata kau sama seperti ku. **

**Salam hangat, **

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Oh iya, ada hal yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu,**

**Selamat membaca, BAYI!**

Aku segera berlari mencari Itachi-_nii_ untuk mencari tahu kebenarannya. Dan setelah kutemukan dia, aku langung menyeretnya ke kamar.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan komik ini?" tanyaku.

"Dari temanku," jawabnya.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Dia baik sekali mau meminjamkan komiknya. Padahal banyak teman-temannya yang mau pinjam, tetapi dia tidak memperbolehkannya," ujarnya bangga.

ARGH!

Kenapa aku harus mempunyai kakak se-_baka _ini? Bagaimana aku besok menghadapinya?

Itachi-_nii, _tak sadarkah dirimu jika kau telah menenggelamkan adik satu-satumu ini ke jurang terdalam?

Berantakan sudah harga diriku...

**TBC**

**Hai! Saya kembali lagi! **

**Terima kasih sebelumnya saya ucapkan pada:**

**Nasyachoco, onixsafir1023, Black Lily a.k.a Emiko, Dee chan-tik, Cho Ai Lyn**

**Saya lagi semangat nih buat ficnya, dan akhirnya, JRENG-JRENG!**

**Jadilah Chapter 2 nya. **

**Oh iya, yang dimaksud muka duanya itu si Sasu. Di hadapan orang-orang dia itu keren, dan bla-bla lainnya, padahal jika sedang di rumah, dia manja banget, beda banget sama aslinya...**

**Mohon reviewnya, jadi saya semakin semangat buat ngetik chap 3 nya... **

**Salam,  
Rannada Youichi (Shawokey, ganti pen name )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muka Dua**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**By: Shawokey**

Tidak seperti biasanya, pagi ini aku malas bercermin. Aku benar-benar malas. Beberapa waktu lalu, ketika aku melihat pantulan wajahku di cermin, aku hampir berteriak. Dimana mata onyx ku yang mempunyai tatapan tajam setajam elang, dimana pipi putihku yang selalu terlihat lucu ketika kugembungkan, kenapa terlihat begitu pucat? Bibirku, kenapa memutih? Dan yang paling membuatku frustasi adalah sejak kapan mata ku dikelilingi lingkaran hitam?

_Baka_ Sasuke!

Seharusnya aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur. Dan semua itu karena memikirkan 'apa yang harus kulakukan jika bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto'. Apa aku membolos saja? Tetapi jika aku mengambil jalan pintas seperti itu, pasti aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh _nii_-san. Dan aku tidak menginginkan hal itu. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan pagi hari suramku dengan mendengarkan celotehan _nii_-san yang pasti tidak ada habisnya yang pada akhirnya membuat pagi ku bertambah suram.

"Sasuke, ayo turun! Ini sudah siang!"

Itachi-_nii_, tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak. Adikmu yang keren ini sedang stres...

"Sasuke!"

"Iya Itachi-_nii_, aku akan segera turun!" dan aku langsung menyambar tasku tanpa mempedulikan apakah buku yang aku bawa sesuai dengan jadwal hari ini atau tidak. Aku tak peduli!

"Ya Tuhan, Sasuke!"

Aku hanya menatap aneh pada _Kaa-san_ yang heboh saat melihatku.

"Apa?" tanyaku heran.

_Kaa-san_ menarik tanganku dan mendudukkan diriku di kursi di samping Itachi-_nii_. Aku melihat wajah kekhawatiran berlebihan dari _Kaa-san_.

"Kau pucat, berantakan, baju sama sekali tidak rapi. Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke? Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya.

"Apa hari ini kau tidak masuk sekolah saja?" lanjutnya.

Aku hampir saja berteriak kegirangan, memang itu yang aku harapkan. Terima kasih _Kaa-san_!

Namun, sebelum aku mengatakan 'Iya', Itachi-_nii_ malah berkata, "Tidak perlu, aku yakin Sasuke baik-baik saja. Aku tak ingin dia semakin manja, hanya karena masalah kecil dia tidak mau pergi ke sekolah."

Ini bukan masalah kecil, _nii_-san. Ini masalah yang sangat besar. Mengapa kau tidak mengerti diriku, padahal aku selalu mengerti dirimu, huks..Kakak macam apa kau ini?

Dan ternyata _Kaa-san_ malah setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan _nii_-san, "Baiklah, kau harus sekolah yang rajin, menjadi siswa yang berprestasi, dan membahagiakan _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_, dan Itachi. Jika kau sakit, kau bisa minta Itachi menemanimu."

Cup.

Aku tahu _Kaa-san_ sedang mencium dahiku. Dan itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan _Kaa-san_ yang kurang aku suka (bukan berarti aku tidak suka) Aku sudah besar, aku sudah tidak menggunakan popok, aku sudah bisa mengeja huruf abjad dengan benar, aku sudah mahir berhitung, jadi jangan memperlakukan aku seperti itu. Akan lebih baik jika kebiasaanmu itu diubah, misalnya memberiku uang saku lebih setiap harinya!

"Ini bekal hari ini. _Kaa-san_ membuatkan nasi goreng ektra tomat, dan ini-"

_Kaa-san_ menyodorkan botol minuman bergambar Shiro (anjing Shinchan) kepadaku.

"-ini jus tomat dan _Kaa-san_ sudah menyiapkan makanan kecil untukmu di tempat makanmu yang satunya.

"Apa makanan kecilnya, _Kaa-san_?"

"Tomat."

Yeay! Aku suka sekali jika _Kaa-san_ sudah memanjakanku dengan buah (atau sayur) berwarna merah ini. Aku janji _Kaa-san_, aku akan menghabiskannya. Itu semua kulakukan untuk menyenangkanmu...

**-MD-**

Mungkin ini hari baikku. Sejak aku sampai di sekolah, aku tidak melihat sosoknya.

Di kelas? Tidak ada.

Di kantin? Tidak ada.

Di atap sekolah? Tidak ada.

Di lapangan basket? Tidak ada.

Tunggu! Kenapa aku malah mencarinya?

Biar aku luruskan dulu, aku bukan mencari keberadaannya, aku hanya memastikan bahwa dia memang tidak berada dekat-dekat denganku. Dan semoga saja dia pindah sekolah, atau hilang, ditangkap alien atau apapun yang penting aku tidak lagi bertemu dengannya.

Semoga saja...

Tetapi ternyata tidak. Dia hanya terlambat. Setelah dia meminta maaf kepada Kakashi-_sensei_ karena keterlambatannya, dia kemudian duduk di tempat biasa. Dan aku bisa mendengar bisikan mautnya ketika dia melewatiku, "Hai, bayi!"

Jika saat itu aku tidak berada di kelas, aku pasti sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan. Asal kau tahu, kau sudah membuat seekor singa marah, Uzumaki Naruto. Lihat saja nanti, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau lupakan seumur hidupmu. Aku akan membuatmu dikejar-kejar oleh ketakutan yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa mengakhiri hidupmu adalah jalan terbaik. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya. Khukhukhukhu...

Apa yang akan aku lakukan pada Naruto?

Entahlah, aku belum tahu. Aku akan memikirkannya nanti setelah makan siang. Hehe...

**-MD-**

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, aku berniat untuk pergi ke atap sekolah dan makan bekalku. Namun tiba-tiba aku merasakan curiga yang luar biasa besarnya ketika melihat si Uzumaki itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Rock Lee dengan tatapan mata birunya- yang tidak ada apa-apanya dari mata onyx hitam kelamku itu- menatapku.

Dan kecurigaanku semakin besar ketika Rock Lee datang mendekatiku, "Hai, Sasuke! Maukah kau makan siang di kantin bersamaku dan teman-teman?" tanyanya penuh harap. Tetapi aku merasakan ada paksaan yang tersirat dari ajakannya.

Tanpa ragu aku mengangguk. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bukan seorang pengecut yang selalu lari darimu, Uzumaki!

Dan sampailah aku dan ehm, bagaimana ya aku menyebut mereka? Teman atau musuh?

Naruto mengambil duduk di sebelah kiriku dan di sebelah kananku ada Itachi-_nii_. Hah? Itachi-_nii_?

"Kalian mau pesan apa? Biar aku pesankan," tanya Rock Lee.

"Aku ramen!"

"Aku nasi goreng!"

"Aku jus jeruk saja."

"Kau mau pesan apa, Sasuke. Biar aku traktir!" ujarnya sombong. Cih, kau pikir aku tidak punya uang?

"Terserah," ujarku pada akhirnya. Lumayan juga sih jika ditraktir!

"Baiklah, Sasuke air putih!" teriaknya memberi tahu Rock Lee.

Kurang ajar!

Dia sebenarnya memang berniat mentraktirku atau tidak?

"_Nii_-san, apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan orang-orang ini?" tanyaku pada Itachi-_nii_. Aku benar-benar curiga. Itachi-_nii _terlihat akrab sekali dengan gerombolan si Uzumaki. Padahal Itachi-_nii _adalah kakak kelasnya (otomatis juga kakak kelasku), seharusnya dia bersama dengan teman-temannya, bukan malah bergaul dengan perkumpulan anak idiot yang dipimpin oleh orang teridiot sepanjang sejarah, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oh, aku, Naruto, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, adalah tim basket Konoha. Untuk yang lainnya juga ada si Sai, Neji dan eh-itu dia! NEJI!"

Aku mencari objek yang ditunjuk _nii_-san. Oh itu si Neji. Lumayan juga...

Si Neji dan temannya yang bertubuh gemuk berjalan menghampiri _nii_-san dan kemudian duduk di samping Naruto. Dia menatapku dan kemudian tersenyum padaku. Aku yakin jantungnya berdetak seratus kali lebih cepat dengan keringat dingin mengalir deras di setiap pori-pori kulitnya ketika melihatku. Memang itulah efek samping jika dekat-dekat denganku.

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Wow, dia tahu aku? Apa aku sebegitu terkenal?

Aku mengangguk merespon pertanyaannya. "Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan banyak siswa, kau begitu dingin."

'-dan keren,' batinku.

"Kau juga semakin keren, Naruto!"

Heeeeeeeh? Keren itu hanya untukku! Tidak ada di dunia ini yang keren selain aku! Tidak adakah yang mengerti?

Si Naruto itu pasti sedang berbunga-bunga. Tampang biasa-biasa saja disebut keren!

"Iya, Naruto. Kau semakin berotot saja!"

Hei, aku tersinggung bodoh. Tolong jangan menyinggung tentang otot jika di dekatku.

"Apa kau suka merokok dan minum-minuman keras?" tiba-tiba Rock Lee bertanya hal itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?" tanya Naruto. Aku juga sama bingungnya. Apa hubungannya otot dengan minum-minuman keras? Apa jangan-jangan seseorang bisa berotot karena minum-minuman keras dan merokok? Kalau memang ternyata bisa, aku akan mencobanya nanti di rumah. Uchiha Sasuke, kau pasti akan semakin seksi!

"Biasanya, orang-orang sepertimu kan sudah terlihat dewasa, apalagi dengan ototmu itu. Teman-temanku yang berotot juga sudah banyak yang mencoba minuman-minuman seperti itu. Dan mereka beranggapan jika lelaki yang tidak berani minum maka dia bukan lelaki sejati."

Anggapan bodoh.

"Aku tidak mau mencobanya. Terserah jika aku bukan lelaki sejati menurut anggapan mereka. Lagipula aku belum dewasa. Apalagi kemarin aku dipanggil bayi oleh seseorang."

"Uhuk!" aku langsung tersedak. Kenapa dia harus mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu? Padahal aku sudah berusaha menghilangkannya dari ingatanku.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Itachi-_nii_ bertanya dan aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan hingga dia menyebutmu bayi?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran. Perasaan biasanya dia cuek, kenapa dia ikut-ikutan?

"Itu hanya karena aku membaca komik Crayon Shinchan," jawab Naruto dengan seringai mengerikannya.

"Dan apakah kalian ingin tahu hal terburuknya?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada mendramatisir.

"Apa?"

"Ternyata dia juga suka Crayon Shinchan. Bahkan tempat bekal makanannya saja bergambar Shinchan. Dia juga meminta kakaknya untuk mencarikan komik Crayon Shinchan edisi terbaru."

Dan setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Neji, si tubuh gendut (aku tak tahu namanya) tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku bisa melihat kepuasan di mata Naruto. Itachi-_nii_ yang tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto hanya bisa memandangku iba. Aku tersenyum tipis pada Itachi-_nii_ untuk memberi tahu jika aku baik-baik saja, walaupun dalam hati aku merasa sakit dan jujur saja aku ingin menangis. Baru kali ini aku dipermalukan hingga seperti ini. Memang Naruto tidak mengatakan langsung jika orang yang dimaksud itu aku. Tetapi aku tetap merasa sakit hati dengan candaannya.

Aku berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Namun tanpa sengaja mataku bertemu dengan mata Naruto. Aku melihat ada gurat penyesalan yang terpancar jelas dari kedua matanya. Entahlah...

** -MD- **

Aku memutuskan untuk membolos. Aku lebih memilih duduk di halaman belakang sekolah, mencari tempat yang enak untuk tidur. Dan setelah aku mendapatkan tempat yang nyaman, aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku. Ketika aku hampir tertidur, aku merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingku.

Ternyata dia-

Naruto? Tidak cukupkah dia mempermalukanku tadi?

Aku ingin berlari menghindarinya, namun tangannya langsung memegang pergelangan tanganku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Hai," dia menyapaku. Aku hanya diam.

"Ehm, aku sudah mengatakan pada Kurenai-_sensei_ jika kau sakit. Jadi kau tidak akan dicap membolos kali ini."

Ya-aku memang sakit. Tepatnya sakit hati karenamu!

"Ehm, dan ini bekal makan siangmu," dia menyodorkan sebuah kantung plastik kepadaku.

"Kau lancang sekali membuka tasku! Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kau ingin mencari tahu rahasia-rahasiaku lagi dengan mengobrak-abrik isi tasku? Lalu kau mempermalukanku lagi di hadapan teman-temanmu?" bentakku padanya. Aku benar-benar marah. Dia sudah keterlaluan!

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya tak ingin kau sakit. Kata Itachi kau tadi pagi tidak sempat sarapan. Dan ketika istirahat kau pun tidak makan sama sekali," ia berucap begitu tulus. Aku jadi menyesal telah membentaknya.

Aku menerimanya. "Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, kau bisa pergi."

Namun ia tak juga pergi, akhirnya aku memutuskan bahwa aku saja yang pergi. Ketika aku beranjak berdiri, dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat kemarahanku tiba-tiba hilang tak berbekas,

"Maaf," aku tertegun.

Aku kembali duduk dan memandangnya. Dia serius, dia tulus mengatakannya. Tiba-tiba aku ingin menangis. Tetapi kenapa?

"Aku tahu aku tadi sudah keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu," ucapnya.

Aku berusaha tetap menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin, jangan memaafkannya dengan mudah!

"Sasu-"

"Aku memaafkanmu,"

Hah? Kenapa kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutku?

Dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangku dan tubuhku bertubrukan dengan dada bidang seseorang. Aku menahan nafas ketika ternyata Naruto sedang memelukku. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa aku berdebar-debar?

Aku ingin menolak pelukan itu, tetapi aku tak bisa. Semakin aku berusaha menghindar, semakin aku besar keinginanku untuk membalasnya.

Tuhan, perasaan apa ini?

**-TBC-**

**Chapter 3 update. **

**Lagi semangat nih buat ficnya, tetapi entah buat besok. Kan besok udah sekolah... **

**Tetapi akan saya usahakan chap 4 nggak lama update nya. Maaf jika chap 3 nya kurang memuaskan. **

**Terima kasih sebelumnya saya ucapkan kepada:**

**Padora, MIAKO UCHIHA, Uzumaki 21, Naminamifrid, Black Lily a.k.a Emiko, shouta Ryuuji, Cho Ai Lyn, onixsafir1023**

**Oh iya, untuk Cho Ai Lyn : ANDA BENAR, nama Shawokey itu memang gabungan dari Shawol dan Key. Hehe. Kok tahu? Kelihatan banget ya... Gini-gini saya Shawol lho!**

**Jangan lupa review ya... **


End file.
